Sumashu
Sumashu is a French YouTube singer who loves playing the guitar. He has a smooth and clear voice which sounds , but also has a strong quality. He sings in English, Japanese and French, although his first covers were English acoustic covers. His most popular solo cover is his French arranged cover of "Circus Monster", using Poucet's lyrics. It has over 90K views as of March 2014. He always depicts himself with a mustache. Aside from singing, he mixes and draws. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Smashing Diamonds # Member of Guilty Chorus # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of Melifluence Chorus # Member of BadTouch Chorus # Member of Kogane no Tsubasa # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of AmorVelSui # Member of OTL Fantasy (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of avant×garden (participant in the OTO&ME Chorus Battle) Collaboration Units # POU-SHU with Poucet (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) # No Time No Tune with Aya, Little-chip, My-ëVe, Rena, Sainte Séia and TBK. List of Covered Songs (Like Dislike) feat. Riina and Sumashu (2013.01.13) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" feat. Sumashu, Lizz and Aqua (2013.02.01) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "Lalala song" (Poucet song) (2013.02.08) # "Amefuru Uchuu" (Rainy Universe) feat. Yunachii, Asu, Noki, Sumashu, Raku, T3VY, Yue, Ayeyna, ғʀeʏa and Riina (2013.02.15) # "Carnation" (JanneDaArc song) (2013.02.22) # "Last song" (2013.02.27) # "Afflict" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "Sweets & bitters" feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.03.09) # "Smile Again" feat. Tevy, Sumashu and Yue (2013.03.13) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" feat. Nyamai, Antares, Eunji, Hera, KL, Anba, Acca, Panda, Miizu, Xandu, Sumashu, Kuraiinu, Momoki, Len, Jau, Howl and Yakumo (2013.03.18) # "Kaze ni naru" (Become the wind - The cat returns song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.27) # "Hikari no Kakera" feat. Elly, Juu, Leia (YT), Megumi, Sabi, Seika, Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.03.31) # "Torn" (Natalie Imbruglia song) feat. Sumashu and Aya (2013.04.05) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Nyamai, Poucet and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Hirari Hirari" feat. Sumashu, Megumi, Hana (YT), Vulkain, Yamiku, Maaya and Tsuki (2013.04.30) # "Vuvu Birthday Mix" feat. Emeraude, Eniru, Juu, Kami, Kura, Megumi, Poucet, Saint, Sumashu and Tsuki (2013.05.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Aria, Asu, Elly, Lena, Mag, Meilo, Miu, Raku, Renge, Riina, Sumashu and Yue (2013.05.07) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Sumashu and sabi (2013.05.16) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffthoughts) (2013.06.01) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) feat. Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.06.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Abyss, Aki, Aya, Azusa, Bunny, Hisunu, Koori, Maaya, Megumi, SukinaK, Sumashu, Tsuki and Yamiku (2013.07.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Akira, Aria, Asu, Elly, Gana, Lena, Mag, Miu, Nana, Renge, Sumashu and T3VY (2013.07.13) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Amjuubi, Elly, Kuta, Mag, Raku, Renge, Riina, Shiina, Sumashu, T3VY, Tsuki, Yon, Yue and Yun (2013.08.05) (Deleted) # "Homo wo Kudasai wo" feat. Sabi, Yuugi, Kurai and Sumashu (2013.08.06) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (Echoes, The Blue Sea, A Collection of Poems by Aglaophonos Grasping Great Numbers) feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.08.09) # "MACARON" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.29) # "BC" feat. K-chan, Ciel*, Kura, Raku, Kiro, Sagara Yoru, Haru and Sumashu (2013.09.08) # "Kimiiro Hanabi" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.09.16) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (K-chan's birthday) feat. Ciel*, Kimunyu, Kenta, mong, Kura, minty, Caspy and Sumashu (2013.10.04) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.10.20) # "Shiwa" feat. Guilty Chorus (2013.10.31) # "Q" (Sabi's birthday) feat. Anii, Howl, Ken, MissP, Poucet, Saki and Sumashu (2013.11.04) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Megu's birthday) feat. Aki, Aiko, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Eniru, Emeraude, Esteru, Kasora, Kuta, Maaya, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu and Vuvu (2013.11.09) # "Yasagu Lenka" feat. Anba, Aya_me, Beibi, Eni, Elly, Juu, Kami, Kumaki, Poucet, Saint, Sumashu, Tonkhai and Vulkain (2013.11.21) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunjii, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "Reincarnation" feat. Sumashu and Sagara Yoru (2013.12.12) # "Dans ce Café" (Mika's birthday) feat. Acy, Aki, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Aiko, Kuta, Hana, Maaya, Megumi, Sumashu and SukinaK (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.12) # "Regret" (2014.01.16) # "Jitter Doll" (Aya's birthday) feat. Darn, Sumashu, Raku, Megumi, Bunny, Kuta and SukinaK (2014.01.17) # "Choose Me" feat. Nyamai, Megumi and Sumashu (2014.01.30) # "Encore du temps" (2014.01.31) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (Sagara Yoru's birthday) feat. Aqua, Blue, ehmz, Haru, K-chan, Kenta, Kura, kuri~n, Ritz and Sumashu (2014.01.31) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Poucet's birthday) feat. Zessei Bijin!, sabi and Sumashu (2014.02.07) # "Eden" (Bunny's birthday) feat. Acy, Aiko, Aireenn, Aki, Aya, Engel, Flo'Ra, Kageki, Kanade, Kerri, Kuta, Maaya, Megumi, Memorial, Mika, My-ëVe, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu, Yume and Zeyrord (2014.02.26) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Le rouge est amour" feat. Aireenn, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Kerri, Little-chip, Maaya, Megumi, TBK, SukinaK, and Sumashu (2014.04.01) # "Yells ~It's a Beautiful Life~" feat. Guilty Chorus (2014.04.12) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. Anba, Aya, Haru, Chishio, Lee, Poucet, Raku, saint ♔, SqauDus, and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) feat. Kura and Sumashu (2014.07.04) # "Starduster" (13 singer collab) (2014.07.12) # "Panikhida" (2014.08.03) # "Itsumo Kono Basho de" (Like Usual at This Place) (Gekijouban Steins;Gate Fuka Ryouiki no Deja Vu ED) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.08.16) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Feathers Across the Seasons) feat. Aya and Sumashu (2014.08.19) # "Shizuku" (Great Teacher Onizuka ED) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.10.17) # "Aha!" (Imogen Heap song) (2014.10.31) # "Avenir" (2014.11.26) # "Kusari" (Chains) (2014.12.11) # "Yume no Katachi" (Shape of the Dream) feat. Shinano, SilverWolf, Caine, Sokei, Yuuya-cho, Shinra, Mantiev and Sumashu (2014.12.15) # "Drop" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.12.18) # "Unravel" -Acapella Parody ver.- (2014.12.27) # "Riamitte Konna Mon Dakke?" (Is This What It's Supposed to be Like to Have a Girlfriend?) feat. Cooki'ng Mamies (2015.01.17) # "Say Something" (A Great Big World song) feat. RO☆D and Sumashu (2015.01.28) # "Smiling" (collab) (2015.01.31) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) -French ver.- (2015.02.02) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.02.24) # "FLARE" feat. Aki, Bunny, Kerri, Lee, Ludo, Maaya, My-ëVe, and Sumashu (2015.03.13) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird)" feat. My-ëVe and Sumashu (2015.03.26) # "Kanjo Dorobo" (Emotion Thief) (2015.04.19) # "The Beginning" (ONE OK ROCK song) feat. Junei, Kerri, Megumi, Raku, and Sumashu (2015.04.30) # "Pokemon World" -French Acapella ver.- (2015.05.20) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Acapella Parody ver.- (2015.08.14) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Amity- feat. Tune, Sumashu, Kiro, Ehmz, Enae, Un3h, Paperblossom and Hiruma (2015.08.26) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Cantarella" (2015.09.01) # "ACUTE" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2015.09.08) # "Aka Pen Onegaishimasu" (Please Give Me a Red Pen) (2015.10.30) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) # "Paris sera toujours Paris" feat. Darn, Lala, Little-chip, Mayu, Megumi, My-ëVe, Poucet, Raku, Sainte-Séïa, and Sumashu (2015.12.13) # "Candy Candy" (2015.12.24) # "THE HERO!!" (One Punch Man OP) -Acapella Parody- (2016.01.23) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. j.am, Len, ikon, Renna, Sumashu, and Aya (2016.02.14) # "Shoutër" feat. Aruvn, Sumashu, Fokushi, and Melo (2016.04.15) # "We can sing a song!" feat. Biscuit, Shannon, Fyre, Chase, Sumashu, Jefferz, and Aruvn (2016.05.06) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "Haitoku Glass Wall" (The Immoral Glass Wall) feat. Waffuru and Sumashu (2016.06.12) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, Sumashu, Reba, Jess, ikon, Renna, and SquaDus (2016.06.21) # "IkouZe!" (Pokemon XY&Z OP) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.08.03) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ / Umbrella" -Mashup- feat. Haru, Juu, Poucet, Seika, and Sumashu (2016.09.10) # "Miraculous Ladybug" -Rock arrange ver.- feat. Aya and Sumashu (2016.09.11) # "Shall We Dance?" feat. avant×garden (2016.12.11) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery and Gyoza |Scb3 sumashu by huni kun-d7gnxff.png|Sumashu as seen in "Synchronicity" Illust. by mell, Vee and gyoza |Blessing.worldedition.1754430.png|Tune, MastaH, ehmz, Paperblossom, Sumashu, Un3h, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, Kiro, Enae, Chalili and Len as seen in "Blessing -World Edition-" }} Trivia * He lives in Créteil, France. * He is also a mixer, composer, guitarist and artist. * He says that he is lazy. External Links * Twitter * Overblog * SoundCloud * Facebook Category:Smashing Diamonds Category:YT Male Singers